


A Car Ride With ADA Barba

by Anonymous



Series: Thanks, Tumblr [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, I've been advised this is 'horribly ooc', So you've been warned I guess lol, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wrote this while I was drunk on wine and I randomly found it in my Tumblr drafts, so I cleaned it up and here you go. Idk what prompted it.





	

##  _**Tap, tap, tap, tap, TAP** _

Both of you jumped at the sound, someone was rapping on your car window- it was impossible to tell who through the condensation that had formed inside the glass. You whined and he groaned from his spot beneath you in the back seat. Fear of the unknown slithered down your spine as you promptly worked to climb off of Rafael, slipping from your spot over his thighs to sitting on the seat furthest from the interruption. He appeared much less concerned, probably still elated from your two’s recent affection to really care- a high of sorts. He quickly pulled on his pants from the floorboard, not even bothering buttoning them considering the time constraints.

A voice, presumably from whoever had interrupted your night with a knock, called out to you two on the outside of your little makeshift love nest; “Alright, kids, that’s enough now.” Shamelessly, once noticing the flashing lights feet away, Rafael rolled down the window a quarter or so of the way. He greeted the police officer with a beaming, bold smirk. You harshly whispered his name to chastise him for not waiting, you weren’t even decent yet.

“Hello, Officer,” he still hadn’t completely caught his breath. A baby blue shirt, unbuttoned and horribly wrinkled, hung loosely from his frame. It didn’t take too much imagination to figure out why he was in such a disheveled, uncharacteristic state- but he somehow still looked damn classy. Unlike poor you, who scurried to the opposite side of the car and hid beneath his suit jacket once you realized he was actually opening the damn window. Your dress was still shoved between the door and the backseat, where he had tossed it after finally getting it off of you. He chuckled, and innocently leaned his face against the cool edge of the window; “Is there a, uh, problem?”

The flashlight shone on his face, and the look of bewilderment on the young police officer’s face should have been framed for posterity. “M… Mr. Barba?” He asked simply, or stuttered really, before nosily bending to aim the light over at you. Shyly, even though you were covered enough to be considered remotely ‘appropriate -albeit suspiciously- you blushed before wiggling your fingers in a wave and giving the poor boy a small smile. His jaw dropped, and the light immediately flew back to your lover; “Uh, I didn’t think it was you, Mr. Barba…?”

“Understandably,” Rafael still had his head out the window which was now more than half way down, enjoying the cool air and grinning ear to ear as the officer turned attention back to him. “Old dogs still have some tricks, kiddo-” he laughed a bit, and the officer returned it with overly nervous chuckling of his own. It was obvious the poor boy had no idea how to handle the situation.

“Well, I mean,” He was stammering, trying to sound professional while also showing respect, which was harder than he thought it would be. “You’re kind of illegally parked.” He aimed the light at the grass around the car for reference, and then motioned over the hill towards a little yellow sign that had been easily ignored. “I assume you don’t know but this is private property.”

“Oh is it?” Rafael laughed louder, flooding the night air with his raucous joy, before finally hushing himself. Your foot inconspicuously kicking his hip helped convince him to be good. “We’ll be on our way then, thank you for your help Officer,” he was so suave, so smooth- it was almost ridiculous. “Is there anything else?” Your beau was already in the process of rolling the window up as the officer mumbled away, giving a brief confirmation about how that would be ‘just fine’ or something else along those lines. The ADA didn’t care, and you were still mortified. You two were adults, after all, not teenagers- despite how you acted once he could ever conjure up alone time with you.

Your face was hot red, embarrassment obvious, but your sweet Rafael couldn’t lose the smile from his face. Shaking your head in mild disbelief, you yanked at your little black dress from its hiding place, struggling to pull it over your shoulders in the confines of the back seat. He watched you, unblushingly, even helping by giving a tug at the hem of the skirt so it could fall to your thighs and not bunch around your waist. “You’re pretty good at this.”

“At what?” You asked, slightly confused, as you opened the door once the police officer left so you could walk around the car and get back into the front.

Rafael laughed, getting out of the car as well so he could meander around to the driver’s side. You two met in front of the hood, and he pulled you close to him so he could land one last passionate kiss on your pouting lips. “At everything, honestly-” he smacked at your rear as you teasingly pushed him off of you so you could get to your seat. “But apparently you can add ‘getting dressed in a car’ to your resume, too.” He found his way back to the car and laid a hand on your thigh before starting the engine. “And I can definitely give you a ride home ANY time you want.” His wink made you melt, but instead of giving him the reaction he wanted, you rolled your eyes- and hid your shy smirk by turning to look out your window.

You’d have to lose your keys more often.


End file.
